Ferocity
by Rubine Goslay
Summary: Remus Lupin must confront a demon from his past to save the life of the woman he loves. Set after HBP. RLNT.  R
1. Prelude

AN- Rated M for violence, language, and sexuality. This fic is much darker than the fluff I normally write, I thought I would try something new. Let me know what you think. Short first chapter, more to come.

Chapter One- Prelude

He couldn't help but notice the way Lupin looked at her.

Remus Lupin. The one who got away. How far had he managed to get, exactly?

Fenir Greyback snarled and plotted alone in blackness.

Three days later, Remus received a letter. It was brief and alarming.

"Remy-boy, I've got your woman" was all it said.

Enclosed was a chunk of bubble-gum pink hair, and the remnants of a tiny shredded thong.

The rage that erupted in him was inhumane and his action was immediate. The fact that the full moon was coming could only work to his advantage.


	2. Awake

Chapter Two- Awake

AN- Yes, the chapters are short, but I promise frequent updates.

Nymphadora Tonks woke up with a throbbing headache. When she felt she could bear to open her eyes, she found herself in a small dark cell, encrusted with filth.

Lying flat on her back on a cold, grimy cement floor, she noted a dark splatter on the wall that looked like blood.

Her hands fumbled to her pockets, trying to find her wand, but it was gone.

She tried to remember what happened, but thinking only made her skull rack with pain, and her past remained a blur.

A handsome, softly lined face came to her mind before she returned to oblivion.

Greyback leered at her unconscious form through the bars of her new prison. She was the perfect lure. He'd seen how Lupin looked at her that night at the school. It was so obvious, he could taste it. Remus loved her.

'How fucking perfect,' he thought. 'My little piece of bait.'

He'd taken great pleasure in capturing her personally. It had been so easy. The bitch lived alone.

He loved sneaking up behind her outside her flat, grabbing her arm and cutting her with long, sharp, yellowed fingernails.

He laughed as she struggled in vain to reach for her wand.

He hardened at her terrified scream and licked her blood.

Delicious.

It thrilled him to rip off a lock of her luscious hair, to tear her clothes and take her thong.

Even more, he delighted in thinking of Lupin's reaction.

Of course, he hadn't shagged her yet. He couldn't risk killing her. But he knew she was going to love it.

Somewhere, Remus was running at top speed. The blazing orange sun was sinking behind him, and he had only one thought on his mind.

Greyback sneered at his quarry and waited.

AN- Reviews appreciated beyond measure, especially helpful ones.


	3. Ready

Chapter Three- Ready

Tonks wakes again in a red haze of agony. The tangy, sickening odor of sweat and blood fills her nostrils.

But this time, not all is still. Now she hears the clamor of a vicious brawl.

She peers outside her dirty cell to witness the horrifying sight of two werewolves locked in the heat of battle.

Snarling, they bite and slash at each other brutally, warring like savages.

It is clear that each means to fight to the death, they give no quarter.

One werewolf is smaller, she notices, and seems to be losing.

The other is larger and far more ferocious.

Their long, glistening fangs bared, their deadly claws flashing, she cringes at the sight of them tearing into each other. The din of their yelps and blows and roars is deafening.

Out of adrenaline possibly, the pain clears from her aching body and she becomes engrossed in the fight, her hands wrap desperately around the bars of her putrid cell.

She doesn't know why, but she knows instinctively that the outcome of this battle will profoundly affect her fate.

The two werewolves are both unrecognizable to her, she'd known neither one before. Yet something tells her to root for the smaller one, the underdog.

The one who is losing, bleeding.

Then, she remembers in a sudden painful flash, how she'd gotten here.

Greyback. He'd grabbed her right outside of her own flat with absurd ease.

'Some bloody auror you are,' she thinks ruefully, ignoring that Fenir was much older and had a few more tricks up his sleeve than she anticipated.

Her mind is cloudy, but she decides that the larger, fiercer werewolf must be Greyback. Who else could be so intimidating?

She realizes with an abrupt pang, who the other werewolf most likely is.

The small one. The dying one.

"NOOO!!!" She howls, panic ripping through her.

"STOP! YOU BASTARD, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She cries, her scream tearing her throat, but they take no notice.

The larger, more fearsome wolf lunges and delivers a fatal, bone crunching bite to the jugular of the smaller wolf. He howls in pain and convulses a few moments before becoming perfectly still.

Thick red blood pours from the wound, pooling on the floor all around him.

Tonks screams louder than ever, her throat burning, her eyes steaming.

'Please,' she prays, 'please let that not have been Remus...'

But she hasn't time to complete her entreaty.

The enormous, terrifying lycanthrope is stalking toward her, his muzzle dripping with blood.

A tiny window, high above her reveals that the moon is sinking, and the first dazzling, yellow rays of sun are about to burst forth.

AN- Sorry about the cliffhanger. Tee-hee. Review.


	4. Dawn

Chapter Four- Dawn

Tonk's couldn't help but watch in horror as the massive werewolf closed in on her, her eyes frozen open with fear and dread. Coming from a tiny window high above, golden, sparkling rays of dawn reached his feet and he stopped.

Slowly, his hulking form diminished in the growing sun. His long arms and legs shortened, his claws reverted to hands. She watched in amazement as the beasts' snout shrank, and his fearsome muzzle became a softly lined mouth. His fierce yellow eyes turned hazel. His wild fur changed into skin, his hair became light brown, with dignified streaks of silver.

She nearly dissolved in relief. Remus Lupin, exhausted, stumbled to the ground before her.

On the dirty cement floor behind them, she watched with awe as the sunlight transformed the body of the bloody, broken lycanthrope back into Greyback, clearly dead.

"Remus!" She evoked his name in a strangled cry before falling to her knees, deep alleviation collapsing her.

He recovered at her call and managed to stand up and limp over to her cell. He freed the lock with a wave of his wand. He was at her side immediately, pulling her up and landing a crashing, desperate kiss on her beautiful mouth before disapperating them both to St. Mungo's.

_A short while later at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries..._

Registered, Remus held her hand and could not look away from her as healers tended to her, bustling all around.

The sterile, white environment of the hospital room did nothing to calm him.

"Has she been..?" He demanded.

"No, sir. She's not been bitten."

Relief washed over his tired, blood stained face. Then a sharp concern returned as quickly. "Has she been..?"

"No sir. She's not been violated either. Just some bumps and scrapes and a bit of dehydration. She'll be ready to go home tonight. Now as for you, sir," the healer asked weary and tentative, as he'd already rejected previous attempts at help, feeling it would detract attention from her.

"I'm fine," he asserted stubbornly, despite the bone-deep pain that racked his limbs, and the oozing lacerations that covered him.

"Please Remus, let them look at you," Tonks admonished weakly from her bed.

He relented to her plea.

"Fine. But I'm not leaving her."

"We can do it in the same room, sir"

"Fine."

AN- Ya, I know it's short, more to come. Can't promise another speedy update, but at least you know Remus is ok. Review please. The joy of getting reviews thrills me to no end.


	5. Human

Chapter Five- Human

Back in Lupin's room at 12 Grimauld Place, Remus kissed her face again and again, tears running down into his growing beard.

Satisfied at last at her health and safety, he felt an urgent need to repent.

"I killed him. I killed Greyback."

"I know, love, I know. You had to. There was no other way," she soothed, stroking his tense shoulders.

He swallowed hard. Becoming a murder did not sit well with him, even if the man he slaughtered was not only a monster, but the one who cursed him for life.

The only part that made it justifiable to him was that Greyback had threatened the life and honor of the woman he loved.

The woman he loved. He'd never told her, but some how she seemed to know.

He smiled despite his grief and kissed her.

He was amazed that when he did, she showed no trace of pity or repulsion to his touch, but quite the contrary.

She expressed felicity at his touch, his kiss.

He ran his fingers through her multicolored hair and deepened the kiss.

She moaned softly, deep in the back of her throat. With a subtle yet unmistakable movement of her body, he grew encouraged.

Hadn't she told him before how much she wanted him?

But he'd told her how he was too old, too poor, and too dangerous.

None of that seemed to matter now, as he had just saved her life and became a killer in doing so.

Was there anything he wouldn't do for her? Was there anything she wasn't worth? He would give her all he had, was it so wrong to accept her love in return?

This though confronted him as he lowered his head to kiss her neck. Lightly at first, waiting to gauge her reaction.

When she tilted her head to allow him greater access, he continued his gentle kissing and licking until he felt her start to shake next to him.

Locked in each other's arms on his bed, he stopped to look into her eyes.

They were dark with desire.

Noting his pause, she took one of his hands and placed it on top of her breast.

"It's ok," She whispered. "This," she indicated her beating heart, "belongs to you."

"Take it." She whispered pleadingly, holding him with her eyes.

He'd denied himself for so long, even after their confrontation in Hogwarts the night Albus died. He wanted better for her, but all she seemed to want was him. He could deny himself, but not his love.

His logic and excuses were melting away, she was dissolving them all with the simple, beautiful heat he felt between them.

They loved each other. Why should they be apart?

For the first time, he found himself with no answer, no defense. She was here in his bed, offering her soul.

He finally decided it wise to yield to the inevitable.

In response, he gave her breast a gentle squeeze and kissed her very softly.

"I love you, Nymphadora Tonks."

"I know," she chuckled lightly. "I love you too."

She leaned toward him to kiss him, and he met her, maneuvering until he was on top.

The pressure of his body on hers was wonderful.

Tongues entwined, they explored.

Piece by piece, their clothing lay strewn upon the floor.

Tonks gasped at the exquisite pleasure of his touch, his mouth. She'd spend many a night dreaming of this, yet never anticipated it being quite this wondrous.

Remus, for the first time in an age, felt true happiness. And they both for the first time, knew true love.

FIN

AN- could have gone father with the love scene, but I don't want to get kicked off. I do love a happy ending. Hope you liked it. Also, if you don't think Lupin is capable of murder, I suggest you reread PoA. I was inspired to write this because Greyback scares the crap out of me.

Please forgive me for paraphrasing a classic bit from Star Wars. (Leia says I love you, Han says I know.) I am a huge fan, if you didn't guess that from my other story title, Private Journal Strikes Back.

This is likely to be my last Tonks/Remus fic. Sorry. My ship has sunk.


End file.
